A Fairly Odd Fan-Fiction: The Big Switch
by BunnyGirl7777
Summary: When Timmy makes an age wish, his little Fairy Odd brother soon regrets it.


A Fairly Odd Fan-Fiction: The Big Switch

Timmy loved his fairy god parents very much and he was happy that they had came into his life. Especially his little fairy god brother Poof. He remembered the time Cosmo and Wanda brought him home for the first time, and how excited Timmy was to become a big brother to his little fairy brother.

He also remembered how back then fairies weren't allowed to have fairy babies because of the last baby born in fairy world: Cosmo. Timmy woke up in the morning to find his room littered with various things from dirty laundry to sweaty gym socks to full diapers and empty milk bottles. "Cosmo! Wanda! Why's my room a mess?!"

He asked. Wanda poofed out from the fish bowl, with a crying baby Poof in her arms. "Sorry Sport,"

Wanda said over the noise of a tree falling over caused by the baby's magic "but the baby kept me up all night again with his crying" Timmy rolled his eyes _"another sleepless night once again"_ he thought he sighed

"Well I hope you've had a big breakfast because I've got a big list of wishes I want to tackle" Timmy said with a smile on his face

"Sorry Timmy but I have to take care of poof today so your wishes will have to be done another day" Wanda replied

"But what about Cosmo he could grant my wishes and you could take care of the baby all you like" Timmy said desperately "Sorry sweetie, but taking care of a fairy baby is a big responsibility and it takes two fairies to get the job done" Wanda explained Timmy sighed "well could you at least grant me just one wish before you get busy?"

Wanda smiled "alright then I guess I can grant you at least one wish" Wanda said "alright then" Timmy said

"I wish I was the baby and Poof was the ten year old!" instead of granting the wish Wanda gripped her wand nervously

"Are you sure about this Sport, I mean I don't really know any fairies who've granted an Age Spell before"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Timmy asked "well as you know fairies live forever, so Poof wouldn't exactly be ten years old he'd be a hundred and ten years old"

"but if an Age Spell is what you want an Age Spell is what you'll get" Wanda said. She checked Da Rules book and found nothing that said that an Age Spell was prohibited. "Nothing here that says an Age spell is forbidden okay Timmy, say the words"

"I wish I was the baby and Poof was the ten year old!" Timmy said Wanda waved her wand Timmy felt himself become a bit smaller then he looked down he was now wearing a diaper and smiled "how do you feel Timmy can you speak Timmy?"

"Wow I can speak! Cool! But I have this sudden urge to do my business in this diaper and cry uncontrollably" Timmy said frowning a bit "don't worry Timmy, That's all normal baby stuff"

Wanda said "but it's great that you can talk now, we can communicate better with you Timmy" Wanda smiled "wait what about Poof and Cosmo" Timmy said Wanda waved her wand and made her husband and son appears.

Poof's crown had been replaced by a red backwards cap "Mom, Dad look, I'm a hundred and ten years old I can do what ever I want and I don't need you two anymore!"

"Hold on there mister you're under our roof and under our rules we're moving to fairy world and becoming a family" Wanda said firmly "you may be a hundred and ten years old but your still our little baby" Wanda smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Poof crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "I'm not a baby anymore, Timmy is" "yes he may be the baby of the family but still you're a part of the family as well come on pack your bags it'll be safer if we lived in fairy world" Wanda waved her wand four suitcases appeared.

Bags were packed and the Fairy god Family were ready to go, Wanda waved her wand and with a poof they were gone they arrived in Fairy world in front of a beautiful house.

"Welcome to our humble of home" Wanda said the Fairy-winkle Cosma house was very colorful as all of the houses in fairy world were.

The roof of the house and trims were minty green the roof had curly ends to it the walls were pink and in the garden in front of the house were purple petunias. Wanda explained that the colors were to represent the fairies whom lived there.

Green was to represent Cosmo pink was to represent Wanda and purple was to represent Poof. They walked inside, from the outside it looked small but from the inside it was large and beautiful.

"I think I'll introduce Baby Timmy to his new room and probably put him down for a nap" Wanda said as she floated upstairs carrying Timmy in her arms humming a lullaby. Poof felt sad he missed being a baby but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Cosmo

"Hey Poof, do you want to help Daddy make dinner?" Having nothing else to do Poof floated over towards the kitchen to help his father.

A wonderful dinner of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and green beans were made, Timmy only had mashed potatoes.

Poof remembered what had happened in the kitchen

"Ouch, I burnt my finger!" Cosmo cried

"I'll just cool it off in this jar of ice cold water" Cosmo said. "Dad? That's acetic acid" Poof said. Soon night time had fallen "time for bed Poof, Timmy, Cosmo" Wanda said.

They walked upstairs Wanda rocked Timmy in a rocking chair and made him drink a bottle of warm milk Wanda sang him a lullaby when Timmy had finally drifted off to sleep Wanda placed him in poof's old crib.

Wanda smiled "shh" Wanda said "he's asleep" Wanda looked at poof "time for bed for you as well" Wanda said "but, but…." Poof began

"no buts," Wanda said "what if Daddy read you a bedtime story?" She asked "okay then if you put it in that way" Poof said he floated to his bedroom and waited for Cosmo to read him a story. When glasses of water were drank and bedtime stories were read poof finally fell asleep but only for a few seconds because Timmy woke up and started crying poof heard Cosmo and Wanda down the hallway.

"there, there don't cry sweetie we're here" Poof sighed he wanted Cosmo and Wanda to treat him like that. The next morning Poof woke up to the sound of crying sighed.

He sat down at the table and waited for his parents to come get breakfast ready

"sorry we're late honey," Wanda said

"but Timmy wouldn't stop crying the only thing that stopped him was a warm bottle of milk, and me singing him a lullaby" "and I could really go for a nap" Cosmo replied "so could I" Wanda added. Soon the two grown up fairies had gotten breakfast ready "hey? Where's my breakfast?" Poof asked

"Oh sorry sweetie I guess we were so busy getting your god brother into his high chair we forgot about you" "that's it!" Poof yelled "I'm sick and tired of Timmy getting whatever he wants whenever he wants! That's it I'm outta here!" with that Poof waved his wand and a small suite case appeared

"I'm a hundred and ten years old if I can make my own choices I can probably live by myself" Wanda opened her mouth to stop him from leaving but Poof only ignored her. He floated out the door and outside

"I think we should put you to bed, Timmy" Wanda said she then floated upstairs to the bedroom outside in the garden Poof did one thing for two reasons: He ripped out the purple petunias because 1. He showed Cosmo and Wanda in an act of rebellion that he wasn't a part of the family anymore. And 2. To impress Goldie Golden Glow his girlfriend. He floated along the streets of Fairy World in search for his beloved Goldie.

He found her in The Fairy World Park {FWP for short} she was sitting on one of the benches as if she was waiting for him "oh hello Poof" Goldie said smiling she had a cute southern accent

"hi Goldie" He replied. Poof explained about Timmy's wish and how he was now a Hundred and Ten years old, He presented her the flowers and proposed to her Goldie happily accepted and they got married.

Poof waved his wand and made a house appear with a poof. But what Poof didn't know was that he had poofed up the house right next to the Fairy-winkle Cosma house. The walls were purple and roof and trims were golden "oh Poof it's beautiful"

Goldie said happily Poof blushed

"Thanks Goldie anything for you" the two fairies kissed and floated into the house.

The next morning all Goldie could talk about was starting up a family but unfortunately Poof was not ready to start a family and wanted to try and adopt a fairy baby instead Goldie also admitted that she wanted to adopt a fairy baby as well they went to the hospital and to the Adoption Center where they adopted a baby fairy boy named Minty.

It didn't take long for Minty to become a part of the family "let's call him Minty Fairy-Winkle Cosma Golden Glow" "it's long" Poof said then he smiled "I love it" they poofed home and changed a few things in the house for the baby "I think we should invite your parents and my parents to a dinner party in celebration of the baby and the new house!" Goldie said excitedly "um yes honey a dinner party will be fun" Poof said he was worried that his parents would get mad "we'll have the dinner tomorrow!"

After putting Minty to bed Goldie and Poof went to sleep as well Poof decided to tell Goldie everything she didn't know "Goldie, I have something to tell you something about the marriage and the adoption" Poof said "what do you mean Poof?"

Goldie asked "well, I never told my parents about the unexpected marriage or the planned adoption" Goldie didn't know what to say "Well, maybe you could tell them at the dinner" "and have them blow up at me?! I don't think so, ever since Timmy made his baby transformation wish that's all they've been worried about."

"Well I'll be surprised as a Popsicle in July" Goldie exclaimed "what do I do?" Poof asked "maybe you just have to talk about it with them, they'll come through" Goldie said and they both drifted to sleep. The Next morning Goldie tried to call her parents and tells them about the dinner party but unfortunately they were much to busy to pick up the phone Goldie sadly hung up "did they pick up?" Poof asked floating into the room and sitting beside his newly-wed wife "they didn't pick up" said Goldie

"what will I do?"Poof asked "I don't know"

Goldie replied "now the only fairies coming to the Dinner Party will be my parents"

"Don't worry Poof, I'll be fine" Goldie replied

"Alright then" soon evening had came, there was a knock at the door "I'll get it" Goldie exclaimed

"I've got to hide!"

Poof said he rush-floated under the sofa "if my parents find out I married Goldie and adopted Minty, they'll freak"

Poof heard Cosmo and Wanda's voices down the hallway and was forcefully reminded of the last time Poof was in the Fairy-winkle Cosma house.

Poof sighed when he heard Goldie mention his name. With a glum expression fell onto his face as he floated into the dining room and was greeted by a rib crushing hug by his parents "Oh Poof! We were so worried about you"

Poof was confused "you two were actually worried about me" Poof whispered "after how I acted back at the house?"

Wanda hugged her hundred and ten year old son "of course we were you didn't think we really cared more about Timmy more then you? Did you?" Wanda asked

"Well how you were treating him and forgetting my breakfast and all?"

Poof said "sweetie it's our job as Godparents to watch over and protect Timmy, but what's really important is that we love both of you just the same, I only forgot about your breakfast is because we were so tired from last night.

Do you understand?" Poof nodded "But what about Minty and Goldie" "well for one thing you're too young to marry Goldie and you too young to adopt any kids. Actually how did you even do all those things" Poof only shrugged "I think it'll be best if we sent Minty back Adoption Center and get a divorce" Wanda said Poof agreed.

As they walked out the door, they all were magically poofed away "Cosmo, Wanda, I have brought you here for a very serious matter."

Jorgen von Strangle said Cosmo and Wanda didn't speak Jorgen continued "Turner is becoming younger" Wanda gasped "oh my baby!" she cried

"what can we do to stop it" Wanda asked desperately holding Timmy in her arms worryingly "the only way," Jorgen explained "is to convince Poof to go back to his regular age!"

"If Timmy becomes too young to unwish the wish Poof will have to do it!" Jorgen said loudly

And with a tap of his over-sized wand they disappeared with a poof back to the house. "Poof!" Wanda cried "you have to unwish Timmy back to his normal age." "But if I wish Timmy back, then I'll lose Minty and my love for Goldie"

"Minty belongs in the adoption center and your too young to adopt a fairy baby!" Poof said

"Poof think about the family, plus you and poor Goldie are exhausted form taking care of Minty" Wanda pointed out

"quick Timmy's not getting older!" Cosmo said "fine then!" Poof cried "I wish I was the baby and Timmy was the ten year old" there was a loud poof; Timmy felt his face and the rest of his body

"Hey I'm back to normal finally" "really you wanted to go back to being a ten year old?" Wanda asked "of course I wanted to I got bored of being a baby after the first day"

"Poof, poof, poof, poof, poof!" Poof said "I'm just glad we could be a family again" and they couldn't be happier

THE END


End file.
